tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
East of England Show
The East of England Show is held each year on the "East of England Showground", five miles (8 km) west of Peterborogh, cambridgeshire, England.East of England Show preview Peterborough Evening Telegraph, 12 June 2008Preview: East of England Show 2009 Peterborough Evening Telegraph, 19 June 2009 The show having its origins in a number of events held in the region from the 1800s. The current show was created in 1970 by the merger of several local show societies to form the East of England Agricultural Society the event has now evolved into the more modern Country Show format to appeal to a wider audience. History The show was originally a several one day events in the region but in recent years to ease traffic congestion & cope with rising visitor numbers it has moved to a 3 day format, and held over a weekend. The traditional main events were the Stock judging classes and equestrian events, with Farm produce and Flowers classes. These in recent years have been joined by more 'public' as opposed to farming related classes such as Dogs and competitive equestrian events. The Country show format has been enhanced with a wider range of lifestyle retail / trade stands to complement the Agricultural merchants and traders of old. The showground has been redeveloped in recent years with the construction in 2008/9 of the new indoor exhibition hall, that provides a large covered modern hall for events throughout the year. The Show traditionally features a wide selection of new machinery from local dealers and manufacturers displays stands. in recent years the local Peterborough machinery preservation society has but on a growing display of of vintage machinery from local collectors. More entertainment related features include a funfair, and arena features such as stunt motorcycle displays, dog agility, Falconry displays and competition events such as carriage driving in addition to the parades of stock. The equestrian classes have grown to such an extent that they run in three rings to the first day of the show. The event had suffered in the past few years from cancellation due to Foot & Mouth disease & adverse weather conditions on several occasions along with the decline in farming. But the revised format that appeals to a wider audience is increasing visitor numbers from the general public in the last couple of years. 2010 show A few of the highlights from the 2010 show are shown below; Steam engines The show had a large display of steam engines and woeking area, that was bigger than several steam shows. :list of engines to follow Classic machinery section Columbus combine. (straw used as too early for standing corn)]] A good number of classic & vintage tractors, commercial vehicles were on display, with a number of working demonstrations. More detail's & photos to follow Classic & vintage cars section 2-seater]] A selection of excellent restored vintage & classic cars were on show. The numbers were low on the Friday with more booked in for the weekend. (due to heavy rain showers mid afternoon a number had left early) :Listing and photos to follow Past Shows Add your photos from past events here See also * Shows and Meets - events diary list (please add other events featuring classic tractors, cars, commercials & plant to the list) * Clubs Listing - list of classic vehicle & related clubs (if your clubs missing please add it & create a club page or expand existing pages with details of past or future events) References / sources Photos from 2010 & past events External links *East of England Agricultural Society Category:Organizations established in 1970 Category:Agricultural shows in the United Kingdom Category:East of England Show Category:Events in Cambridgeshire Category:Events founded in 1970